The coolio 9's tour
The coolio 9's tour *Ali and Vally comes into the house* Ali: VALLY, THAT’S GREAT!!! Vally: I KNOW RIGHT!! Ali: guys, we have ROSSOME news!! Marley: tell us!! Vally: ok….. Ali: THE COOLIO 8 IS GOING ON A TOUR!!!! Taylor: ROSSOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cat: AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mykaela: GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zendaya: I can’t believe we’re going on a tour Gigi: this is going to be rossome!!!!! Vally: YES!! Ali and I called a lot of places and we found 15 places to perform!! Ali: YUP! Bradley: where’s our first stop? Vally: dhun, dhun, hun… NEW YORK!!!!!! Cat: OH MY!!!!!!!!!! Bradley: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!! Vally: YES WAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Rossay: THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ali: AND GUESS WHAT!!!!! Taylor: WHAT!?!? Vally: WE’RE GOING TO MEET R5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cat, Zendaya and Taylor: HHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Taylor: am I going to meet rocky lynch!?!? Marley: am I going to meet Riker lynch!?!?!? Ali: am I going to meet Ratliff lynch!?!?!? Mykaela: am I going to meet Ryland lynch!?!?!? Zendaya: am I going to meet Ross lynch!?!?!?!? Bradley: am I going to meet Rydel lynch!?!?!? Everybody: *giggling* HHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Cat: we have to get new instruments!!!!!!! Taylor: LETS GO TO SONIC BOOM!! Rossay: WEEEEE!!!! *At sonic boom* Ally: WERE IN THE WROLD IN MY SONGBOOK!?!?!?!? Austin: calm down sweetie, I’m pretty sure it’s here; we’re going to find it! Ally: remember, nobody can read it!! Austin: nobody will! *Marley, Mykaela, Vally, Gigi, Claire, Rossay, Alex, Bradley, Taylor, Zendaya, and Ali come into sonic boom* Marley: hey lovebirds! Austin: hi! Ally: HAVE YOU SEEN MY SONGBOOK!?!¡!? Ali: hum mm… hi? Vally: no, sorry Ally: DANG IT!! Austin: love, calm down everything’s going to be alright *kisses Ally’s cheek* Everybody: AWWWWWWWW! Rossay: Ally, we need new instruments! Ally: why? Mykaela: GUESS WHAT!!!! Austin: what? Everybody: WE’RE GOING ON A TOUR!!! Ally: AWESOME!!! Austin: SWEET!!! Taylor: 6 beautiful countries, wanna know what does that means?!? Cat: 6 different guys? Taylor: OH YEAH!! *hand shake with Cat* Austin: what? Ali: Taylor’s a player Ally: CHEATER!! Taylor: NO! Every time I get bored of a guy, I break up with him and look for another one! Zendaya: but she gets bored VERY easily! Alex: whatever, we need A LOT of new instruments!! Bradley: new guitars, new drums, new basses, new microphones, etc. Zendaya: don’t forget we also need new songs! Vally, Taylor, and Claire: OK! *Trish comes into sonic boom* Trish: GUESS WHO GOT A JOB AT THE CANDY STORE! Rossay: oh! Can I have some chocolate please? Trish: here you go! Rossay: *eating the chocolate* YUMMY!! Ali: hum mmm… ok? Alex: Ally, do you have electric guitars? Ally: Cat, can you show him where they are, please? Cat: sure!! Taylor: and…. WE’RE GOING TO MEET R5!! Austin: GOD!!!!! AWESOME!!! Trish: OMG I LOVE R5!!!!! Zendaya: I CANT BELIVE IM GOING TO MEET ROSS LYNCH!!!! Cat: you know Tay, Ross lynch look a little bit like Austin Austin and Taylor: *at the same time* PFFFFF NO WAY! Taylor: PLEASE!! ROSS LYNCH IS HOT!! Cat: *laughs* you’re right Tay Austin: exact- WAIT! TAYLOR!! Taylor: sorry, it’s just we’re siblings, it’s not the same Ali: *whispering* but Austin IS hot Cat: what? Ali: NOTHING! *Dez comes into sonic boom crying* Dez: *crying* HEY GUYS!! Marley: awwwww what’s wrong bud? Mykaela: are you ok? Dez: IM NOT!! I lose my baby kangaroo… AGAIN!! Bradley: wait, I saw it in the practice room! Dez: *runs to the practice room* KARLA!!!!! Vally: Karla? Gigi: I really don’t want to know! Rossay: Well….. Austin: guys, when are you leaving? Cat: this Friday!! Ally: TOMORROW? Ali: yup!! Austin: Clay, Tay, Alls, can we talk outside for a second? Ali: hum… sure! *outside sonic boom* Ali: yes? Austin: listen, this Friday I’m having date with ally and I want it to be perfect and I was thinking you guys could help me but you’re going tomorrow, so? Cat: we can help you to plan it today and Trish can help you on Friday! Austin: GREAT! Taylor: I’LL CHOOSE YOUR OUTFIT!! Ali: I’ll plan the most romantic date EVA!! Cat: I’ll help Taylor! Austin: THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! Taylor: lets go back to sonic boom Ali: ok! *back in sonic boom* Ali: *whispering* Val, I need help, I need to find out what would Ally like to do in her date with Austin Vally: SURE! Taylor: guys, I need to get ready for the tour, so I’m leaving, BYE!! Cat: I’ll go with you!! Ally: bye guys! Ali: byers!! Rossay: LOL *in the mall with Taylor and Claire* Taylor: I was thinking in something elegant but not TOO elegant Cat: I was thinking in a white t-shirt with a purple hoddie and a leader jacket Taylor: OMG THAT SOUND PERFECT!! OH! AND RED VANS!! Cat: EXACTLY! *hand shake with Taylor* Taylor: lets continue!! Cat: KK!! *in sonic boom with Ally, Ali, and Vally* Ali: so, Ally, I heard you’re going to have a date with Austin this Friday! Ally: yes! *giggling* Vally: what do you think he’ll do? Ally: I don’t know Ali: what would you like him to do? Ally: well… I would love to have a picnic in the beach! Vally: awwwww that would be so cute!! Ally: yeah! Ali: hey, I forgot my cellphone in the practice room, I’ll be back Vally: kk *in the practice room* Ali: *grabs her phone and calls to Taylor* Taylor, I already know what ally wants! Taylor: AWESOME ALI!!!! So? Ali: she wants a picnic in the beach! Taylor: awwwww that would be so romantic!!!! Ali: I know! Sorry, I gotta go Taylor: ok! Bye girlie! Ali: see you girlie!! *goes back with Vally and Ally* Ally: did you find it? Ali: YESH! Vally: LOL! Ally: guys! You should get ready for the tour! Vally: you’re right! Ali: we should go home! Vally: BYERS!!! Ali: boo bye! *at the house* Mykaela: should I take my purple jeans with me? Zendaya: OF COURSE!! Marley: TOTES YEAH!!! Rossay: YOU LOOK AWESOME WITH THEM!! Bradley: should I take my surfboard with me? Gigi: we’re going to: New York 1) London 2) Mexico 3) Japan 4) Hawaii 5) Houston Zendaya: NO WAY!!!WE’RE GOING TO HAWAII!!!!! Bradley: that means I’m taking it with me! Mykaela: WAIT! DID YOU SAY JAPAN!?!?!? Gigi: YUP! Rossay: BEST TREE WEEKS EVA!!!! Alex: IM READY!!! Rossay: I’m almost done!! Zendaya: AND THE BEST THING IS THAT WE’RE GOING TO MEET R5!!! Marley: I know! Taylor almost die when she knew that she was going to meet rocky lynch!! Alex: but don’t forget about meanie Caroline! Marley: UGH!! Gigi: what about her? Rossay: she’s in Houston! Mykaela: we’ll meet with her Gigi: UGH!!! Bradley: BRO! Take your surfboard with you! Alex: why? Mykaela: we’re going to Mexico AND Hawaii!! *Ali and Taylor come into sonic boom* Mykaela: HI GUYS!! Gig: WHAT UP!!!! Ali: not much! Alex: YO SIS!!!!!! Taylor: YO BRO!!! *hand shake with Alex* Bradley: HI TAYLOR! Remember we need 6 new songs! Taylor: Vally, clay and I are already working on it! Mykaela: GREAT! Rossay: we should get ready for go to sleep, its 9:50 PM and we have to wake up at 6:00 AM Taylor: but wait, where’s Vally and Clay clay? Marley: I hope they’re fine *Cat and Vally come into the house* Cat: WE’RE HERE!!! Vally: sorry, we had a problem with the ClayTay mobile! Mykaela: GUYS! We should go to sleep!! Gigi: guess what day is tomorrow! Everybody: OUR FIRST DAY IN THE TOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!